The Shopping Spree and The Hero
by APrairiefan
Summary: A combination of love and heroism.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A combination of love and heroism.

The Shopping Spree and The Hero:

Written by my hubby.

Chapter 1:

Sara Carter got word of the Dalton Gang just robbing a Bank in a place called Hammond Indiana. The next addiction of 'The Gazette,' the Walnut Grove paper that Mrs. Carter runs reads this in the headline: "Dalton Gang robs Bank in Northwest Indiana, be on the lookout for these men they are armed and dangerous."

Meanwhile a stagecoach comes to Walnut Grove with three passengers, Dr. Albert Ingalls and his wife Sylvia who are visiting with family and also Richard Sears. Albert and Sylvia Ingalls stay at the Wilder's Boarding house but Mr. Sears stays at Nellie's Hotel. Mr. Sears has a quite a bit of luggage. While Willie Oleson is walking back from the Mercantile he sees Mr. Sears having trouble so he helps him get his luggage up to his room. When they arrive to his room Mr. Sears wants to thank Willie for his help and offers him $10. Willie refuses and says, "Thank you Mr. Sears but we just like to do for folks around here you are guests and just want you to enjoy your stay in Walnut Grove."

When Mr. Sears saw Willie's sincerity he puts his money back in his wallet but he would not forget his hospitality.

Mr. Sears decides to eat supper at the Restaurant downstairs and he has Baked Cinnamon Chicken, a Baked Potato, Green Beans and a fresh baked biscuit along with a slice of homemade Apple Pie with coffee. Rachel Olsen, Willie's wife whom both operate the Restaurant with Hester Sue Terhune was offering Mr. Sears more coffee when Mr. Sears spoke and said, "Supper was superb! Who prepared it?

Rachel answers my husband, "Willie and I made it. Well most of it Hester Sue made the Pie and Coffee."

"Well," Mr. Sears says, "It was truly delicious. I enjoyed every mouth watering bite. Thank you, Rachel you say your name is? (she nods yes), Here's a tip." He hands her a $20.

Rachel looks at it in amazement and says, "The meal was only a $1.75, I- I -I just don't know about a tip that's nearly twelve times the cost of the meal. I mean I appreciate it I just..."

Mr. Sears replies, "I don't mean to overwhelm you it's just where I come from in Chicago we don't get this kind of kindness and personalized service and I'm truly grateful."

Rachel accepts the tip and thanks Mr. Sears. She shows it to Willie in the kitchen while he is slicing tomatoes. Then Willie goes out to see Mr. Sears and says, "Thank you, Mr. Sears for the generous tip. May I ask if I can do anything for you and what your plans are while here in Walnut Grove?"

As Mr. Sears reaches down and picks up a small case with a catalog in it he says, "I'm glad you asked Mr. Olsen. Let me fully introduce myself, I'm Mr. Sears, owner and founder of Sears Department store located in Chicago. We are similar to Macy Company stores based out of Cincinnati. This catalog shows what our stores have to offer. I bought a bunch of them, that is what you helped take up to my room. I like to get these catalogs out to people. Is there a hub of a businesses in Walnut Grove where I can place my catalogs?"

Willie answers, "My parents operate and own the Mercantile across the street. They may have a place for your catalogs. I will say that folks around here already subscribe to the Macy and Company catalog."

Mr. Sears replies, "People spending habits are why I'm here. People need quality products at quality prices. I guarantee Sears department store will be a household name someday."

The Sears catalog became dispersed throughout Walnut Grove very quickly. Some of the old ladies loved looking at the men's long underwear section because it thrilled them.

Mr. Sears noticed how the excitement about his department store was really perking up in Walnut Grove and he had a idea he arranged to share with the Town after Church on Sunday with Rev. Alden's permission of course.

Meanwhile the Dalton Gang robbed a Army payroll on a westbound train out of East Chicago Indiana.

What is Richard Sears idea and what is the Dalton Gang going to do next?

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Church is about over as Rev. Alden says, "That concludes our Sunday service this morning except that Mr. Richard Sears who has been a guest in our Town and with us in Church today says he would like to make an announcement which he also says it's his way of expressing his gratitude toward us. Mr. Sears you may make your announcement."

Mr. Sears begins, "Thank you Rev. Alden. Walnut Grove I don't want to embarrass anyone but especially because of the kindness and hospitality of Mr. and Mrs. Willie Olsen as well as others, Hester Sue, Isaiah Edwards, John Carter and on and on I can't name them all. I came to Walnut Grove to promote my Department Store in Chicago and I have learned something or should I say been reassured of something. More women shop than men do. To get right to the point it's my desire and wish to give every lady a $50 shopping spree to my Sears store in Chicago on a paid round trip on a train ride on a Presidential car in style to purchase what you need or desire. If any lady does not yet have a Sears catalog I still have some left. Please talk it over with your husband's make the arrangements and as soon as you are ready you will embark on a grand holiday adventure. You will have a meal at the 'Village Italian Restaurant' for the lunchtime meal at my cost. You folks have been such a blessing to me let me be a blessing back."

Church is dismissed and all the ladies was excited about the generous offer made by Mr. Sears and as Sunday dinner was being served at different homes and families gathered around the dinner table. Mr. Carter at supper says, "I am a practical man, true we do need supplies we could never afford and you could use a new dress but I still say you look pretty in anything you wear. I didn't marry you for the clothes you wear but for the woman you are but like the man said it would be a grand adventure. I love you so I will not stand in your way of going if that's what you want."

Mrs. Carter answers, "I would like to go but how can I go over to Chicago when the bosom of my family needs me to cook, clean and care for the children."

Jeb Carter says Ma, "You derserve to go and to have a little vacation, we can manage for a few days."

Mr. Carter agrees with his son, "Darling he's right you derserve it, the kids and I will be fine, enjoy yourself!"

Mrs. Carter agrees to go.

Rev. Alden who was now living in the out skirts of Walnut Grove in a house that was given to him and his wife, Anna when they got married a year ago says to Anna, "I want you to go on the shopping Spree with your lady friends and have a grand time! I will be ok."

Anna Alden gives her husband a great big hug and says, "Oh, thank you! I will miss you and will buy you something."

Each family had practical and individual needs to consider and each family decided accordingly whether or not to go 50 ladies decided they would but made sure their families could get along without them for a few days.

The ladies are set for the for the time of their life they would ride to Chicago in a lush and plush Presidential train car. They were dine in a fancy Italian Restaurant and shop at Sears department store what a time they would have!

Before loading the train Laura gives Almanzo a kiss, "Love you Almanzo I will be back shortly I will buy you something."

"Love you too, Beth" Almanzo says as he kisses her back."

Sylvia gives Albert a hug and kiss as Albert says, "I Love you, Sylvia have a good time."

Sylvia replies, "I love you too, I will miss you but am looking forward to spending some time with Laura. Will look into buying you something."

They all load the train and the ladies little vacation begins. Laura and Sylvia along with Jenny sit together on the train, Mrs Olsen sits with her daughter Nancy, Miss Terhurne sits with Rev. Alden's wife, Anna and they all begin talking amount themselves.

The sound of the train, train number 3 and the noise of the talkative ladies like chatter, chatter, clickety-click, chatter, chatter, clickety-click all the way to Chicago.

The conductor just stood at the door watching and listening to the ladies and the sound of the train. Behind him in the next car was a load of cows mooing.

The conductor pauses a moment and imagined the ladies nice and quiet reading a book or knitting. A moment later he shook his head back to reality and decided to ride with the cows.

Meanwhile the Dalton Gang are counting the Army payroll that they stolen and gotten away with, without being found yet and thinking of what ''job'' they can pull off next.

How will the ladies shopping spree go?

What "job" will the Dalton Gang try to plan next?

**To Be Continued**


	3. Meal At The Italian Restaurant

The train pulls into Chicago and the ladies exit the train. Alll the ladies are amazed at the sights and sounds even sophisticated Nancy Olsen felt like a 'Country Girl' in this setting.

It's already 11:15a.m, so they decide to eat first.

Mr. Sears who is still traveling and promoting his new department store wasn't there and the ladies where trying to find out where the place Mr. Sears made the arrangements for them to eat was. When Sylvia looks up and points to a sign that says, 'The Village, Chicago's Italian Restaurant', Sylvia says to everyone, "It's over here."

The group of ladies walk in the Restaurant and a man dressed in a black suit leads them to the reserve tables and gives each one a menu. He bows to them and says, "I will give you all a moment to look at the menu and decide what you want and will be right back."

Each lady looks at the menu and doesn't know all she is looking at. They start talking among themselves Miss Terhurne says, "The first item on the menu is Spaghetti and meatballs. I understand it is really good with Italian seasoned toast."

Miss Plum chimes in and says, Let's just be simple, simple food means more time to shop later. Don't you agree?"

All the ladies agree, so they ordered 50 plates of Spaghetti and Meatballs and Italian seasoned toast. The Waiter offers them wine to drink but they declined and most had Hot Tea instead the children, the young adults that is had milk. Laura caught a glimpse of a gentleman with his wife and said isn't that Daniel Rees, the soda pop peddler man? Laura stared a moment longer and said, "Yes it is Daniel Rees. Oh Waiter do you serve Coca-Cola here?"

The waiter answers, "Yes we do."

Laura replies smiling, "Then I'll have a Coca-Cola, Oh what a treat!"

Sylvia also tells the Waiter, "I will have one too please."

When the ladies were served their meal Laura asks Mrs. Alden, Would you mind saying Grace for us?"

Mrs. Alden stands up and replies, "Yes sure," and than leads the ladies in Grace for the food, "Thank you Lord for this food we are about to partake and the generosity of Mr. Richard Sears who made this trip possible for us, Amen."

They are all staring at their Spaghetti not sure how to eat it. Miss Terhune stands up and shows them how to cut their meatballs into smaller bites then she takes a fork and twisted it into the Spaghetti and enough on her folk she takes her knife and trimed the excess noodles away then she said, "Sparkling Permesan Cheese on it adds flavor to the Spaghetti."

Mrs. Terhune sits back down and then Anna Alden asks her, Miss Terhurne how do you know so much about Spaghetti?"

Miss Terhurne answers, "Before I came to Walnut Grove I had it all the time."

Mrs Alden takes a bite of her Spaghetti and says, "This is good! I wonder if my Robert will Iike it?"

All the ladies agree that the Spaghetti was delicious and also how the Italian seasoned toast had a fine balance of melted butter garlic and parsley flakes.

After a fine meal all the ladies take their napkin and pat the corners of their mouth to make sure no red sauce was misplaced on them.

The Waitress offers them all a peppermint candy to reduce the garlic breath.

After resting a little after eating a hearty meal they walk outside to await a Taxi service drive paid for by Mr. Sears, down to his Department Store. It was open cabs so each lady could soak in the sights along the way.

What would the ladies experience?

The Dalton Gang are still planning something but what?

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Shopping Begins

The ladies are now at the entrance of the Sears Department Store and as they get out of the cabs and walk toward the store and walk inside they all dizzled by what they see. Mrs. Alden says, "Wow this is a big store. I never saw anything like it before all sorts of clothes and housewares."

They all nod their heads in agreement and then pair off and do their shopping. Sarah Carter and Miss Plum go directly toward the cookware. They notice the excellent quality but higher prices than Olsen's Mercantile but they may as well buy here since it is better quality. They browse and browse and then come to the section where the tools are, Sarah says, "John has been needing some tools for home as well as for the Blacksmith shop." Then she sees a 20 piece tool set for $4.95 and says to miss Plum, ''That looks perfect. I know it's expensive but look at the craftsmanship and the durability."

As they continue to browse Miss Plum notices some good quality notebooks and folders that she can keep her school papers and notes in for teaching. As Miss Plum is looking at the notebooks and folders Sarah Carter also sees a sign that says, 'Black printers ink for 50cents or ask about our one-year contract for only $15 plus $2 shipping and processing fee a $7 savings," Miss Carter inquires about the printer's ink and decides to take advantage of the one year contract for her newspaper.

Sylvia Ingalls, Laura Wilder and her niece Jenny or browsing together in the clothing area and Sylvia mentions, "Albert could use a nice winter coat his is getting mighty worn, my Doctor man should look nice on on his house calls. Now where could they be located?"

They look around and then Laura says pointing, "I found the winter coats there over there."

They walk over to the winter coats and along the way Laura sees some Men's work boots and says, "Manly has been needing some. The leather is coming loose from the soul of his but not as bad as Pa's that one time many years ago. When he had to walk 100 miles to find work after our wheat crop was ruined by a hail storm." Laura picks up a few pairs Almanzo size and find some at $3.95 and it says, "But they are durable and good quality," She puts them in her shopping cart.

They continue on toward the men's coats and Sylvia says, "There's a nice one and I know Albert size because his size fits around me like he is hugging me!" (What a nice way for a wife to feel about her man.) Sylvia also notices a nice black woolen scarf that matches the coat so she gets both for $10.50.

Jenny comes over to them and says, Aunt Laura, look at this beautiful blue and white hat that goes perfectly with this dress I found and she puts them in the cart.

Laura replies, "Jenny you are going to look nice in that on Sunday for Church."

Hester Sue and Anna Alden also are browsing through the dresses and purchase a new dress and bonnet a piece then they head over to the religious supply section. Hester Sue finds a book of hymns latest attention. She loves to sing and hopes to find something new and nice to sing in Church. She thumbs through the hymnals and reads the words to a new Fanny Crosby hymn titled, "He Hideth My Soul" and breaks down and weeps at the beauty of it and thinking it came from the heart and soul of a blind woman.

Anna is looking around and notices a black with gold trim Bible bookmark she holds it up and asks, "Hester Sue, do you think Robert would like this for his Bible?"

Hester Sue responds, "Coming from you, Mrs. Alden he will love it!"

They continue browsing and see a few more things they can use and coming up to the section where Harriet and Nancy Olsen have been shopping when they hear Nancy saying she wanted something frivolous and her mother tells her, "NO!"

Nancy responds, "You hate me don't you!?"

Mrs. Olsen answers with, "You know Mother doesn't hate you."

Nancy replies, "Then get them for me, Mother."

Mrs. Olsen says, "If I did I'd have to put back a pair of suspenders for your father."

Hester Sue overhearing says, Mrs. Olsen here's some extra money please take it. I'm thrilled over the fun I've had so far. I insist take it, please."

Mrs. Olsen responds, "Thank you, Hester Sue but that won't be necessary."

Than Mrs. Olsen decides to put back a nice hair brush she wanted so she could get Nancy that frivolous thing she wants and says to Nancy, "This is a once in a lifetime experience for you Nancy and Mother does love you."

Nancy proceeds down the aisle not even considering the sacrifice her mother made for her. Hester Sue and Anna just look at each other and shake their heads and when Harriet wasn't looking Mrs. Terhurne picks up the brush and says, "I'm going to get this for Mrs. Olsen."

Meanwhile there are two older ladies paired off and head straight for the men's long underwear section. A figure made of papier mache was modeling men's long underwear the two old ladies agree that if it looks good on him it would look that much better on their husbands. They buy the long underwear.

Everyone finishes their shopping and heads back to the train depot with all their boxes and bags of goodies they purchased as Mrs. Alden mentioned, "We sure do have a lot of stuff. I hope there is enough room on the train for all of it." Then the conductor helps them load all their boxes and bags and there is enough room above the seats in drawers and even under the seats.

The cattle that was in the back of the train has been unloaded but an Army Detachment in Elgin Illinois has put 1 million dollars in gold bars to be shipped to Fort Knox in the Cattle car of the same train the ladies are on to Walnut Grove. No one was supposed to know about it but the Dalton Gang managed to catch wind of it.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Train Robbery

The ladies are now on the train for Tracy Mn. where some of the men are waiting to take them back to Walnut Grove.

Meanwhile back in Walnut Grove the children and others eagerly await the return of wife and mommy from Chicago. Just a few or so decide to be the welcoming party at the train station in Tracy Mn.

Back on the train the same conductor as before is "lucky" enough to be the conductor of the return trip home and the same sound but a little different goes ''clickety-click, chatter, chatter, clickety-click, chatter, chatter' since they were going the opposite direction (Ha Ha).

The conductor tried to get into the next car up but it was locked tight. He got on the phone to the engineer and inquired as to why the next car up was locked and the engineer's response was, "ORDERS," so the conductor, poor man would have to sit in the same car as the "clickety- click, chatter, chatter" all the way to Tracy Mn. Then he remembered and thought "Ahha, I have cotton in my pocket!" So he stuck it in both ears then he sighed and thought, "RELIEF!"

The ladies were chattering, the train was clickety clicking the sounds were muffled for the conductor. The trip was peaceful for him in the beginning.

Meanwhile outside of Chicago 5 masked men on horseback awaited in a treed area along the railroad tracks. As soon as the train passed the 5 masked men boarded the train. They were the Dalton Gang, you could tell by the family crest on their gun holster, an attacking lion in a shield with a silver knight helmet just above the shield with branches/vines coming at both sides of the knight's helmet.

Bob, the leader and Bill came in from the rear door of the train and Grat came in the other side of the Presidential car. The Conductor was outside on the platform on the end of the car between the Presidential car and the freight car just getting a breath of fresh air when Emmett and Grat jumped him overpowering him and knocking him off the train, killing him.

Simultaneously, Emmett and Grat came in their side of the Presidential car as Bill and Bob came in their side. Lewis road on up to take control of the engine.

When the four of the Dalton Gang went into the Presidential car the ladies were still chatting away as if nothing was going on.

Bill asked, "What's this? A train car full of women and girls? Where's the dignitaries, The Mayor, The Governor?"

The ladies were still chattering and Bob had heard all the chatter he cared to hear. There was an open window where Jenny, Laura and Sylvia were sitting. Bob fired his gun and a bullet whizzed by the three of them out the open window. Bob said in a rough voice, "SHUT UP! This is a train take over. Grat go see where the gold is."

Grat notices a door that leads to another car and says, "It might be in here." As he tries to open the door he mentions, "It's locked." Then he blasted a hole through the door and counts the gold bars.

Meanwhile the ladies are being held at gunpoint. Lewis makes it up to the front, to the engine on horseback and with the engineer giving him resistance Lewis pistol whips him on the head knocking him unconscious. Lewis now has control of the train but is unfamiliar with the controls. The train is shaking and shifting back and forth along the tracks.

Back where the ladies are being held at gunpoint, Grat is finished counting the gold and says, "All the gold is here."

The ladies are all nervous and scared and not knowing what to do. One of the old ladies with one of her shopping bags in her lap looks inside and sees the long underwear that she bought her husband and has some comfort looking at the long underwear as she thinks about her husband.

Bill upon seeing the underwear in the bag snatches it away from her and says, "I could use this!"

The old lady takes her cane and starts beating him with it. Bill grabs the cane and breaks it throwing it to the floor and slaps the old lady back into her seat.

Emmett still has the ladies at gunpoint. Bill is about to react when Jenny Wilder stands up and says, "What kind of man are you to pick on old ladies?!"

Bill says, "You seem to have spunk," and then and as he points his gun at the floor under Jenny's feet tending to fire he says, "Dance for us, dance for us!"

Before he could fire his gun Bob says in authoritative voice, "Bill stay focused! and give the lady back her husband's long underwear." Then he shakes his head and thinks to himself, "Sometimes I wonder if we are really are from the same family."

Bill gives the lady her long underwear back and than turns to Bob and says, "Bob, I'm sorry I was just fooling and having some fun."

Jenny sits back down and the old lady sitting behind her quietly thanks Jenny by saying, "Thank you, Jenny that was very brave of you," and the lady has the comfort of her husband's long underwear back.

How will the ladies get free from the Dalton Gang and back to their husbands and children safely?

** To Be Continued**


	6. The Heros

The ladies are all still at gunpoint on the train.

Meanwhile husbands are waiting at the recently new Train station in Tracy Mn. They are anticipating their wives return home and thinking, "There will be a good homecooked meal tonight."

The train approached the Train depot but it did not stop but continues to ride down the track and it looks like it's barely in control, shaking and rocking along the tracks.

Some of the ladies managed to yell, "HELP!" to the men before Bob the leader of the gang made them to be quiet.

Almanzo, Mr. Edwards, Nels and Albert who just happened to have rifles strapped to their saddled horses begins to ride fast toward the train. Reverend Alden also gets on his buggy and goes as fast as he can after the train in love for Anna, his wife.

Approaching the train Almanzo grabs his rifle, jumps off his horse and jumps on the train and goes in the back door surprising Bob and Bill. A minute later Nels comes in the other door of the Presidential car and gets the drop on Grat and Emmett. Just to have them all covered Mr. Edwards is on the roof looking down with a shotgun and says to the Dalton Gang, "I wouldn't try anything unless you want your bellies to look like a donut with a big hole in the middle of it."

The train is still shaking and rocking along the tracks. Reverend Alden is coming up fast trying to get to his wife especially and says to himself, "Hold on Anna, I'm coming!"

Albert on a fast horse knowing he has to do something to help his Sylvia rides faster and harder as he thinks, "Sylvia, My Sylvia. I love you, hold on, we are going to be together real soon, I'm coming!

Lewis Dalton who is trying to engineer the train is coming up on a sharp turn on the tracks and will crash unless it can get under control. Albert must get up there or everyone on the train will die. Albert thinks again, "Sylvia, I love you and I won't let you die!"

Sylvia looking out the window of the train and seeing what Albert is doing she yells out to him, "Go Albert go! I love you you can do it, you can do it! You can make it!"

Albert hears Sylvia cheering him and slaps the side of his horse to make it go even faster. Then Sylvia whispers a prayer, "Please God give him the ability, God help him!"

Albert is just up to the engine he leaps off his horse to the engine and makes it.

Lewis being in shock asks, "Who are you?"

Albert answers, "Albert Ingalls, now let me take over I know a little something about engineering a train."

Lewis is scared of his own driving so he lets Albert take over and he is able to stop the train about a half mile away from certain doom. The trains shakes. Some of the ladies fall out of their seats in the shake up. The Dalton Gang escapes into a wooded area.

The train is stopped and everyone is ok. The ladies get back into their seats. Mr. Edwards however is hanging midway into the overhead hatch. The ladies are giggling a bit as Almanzo and Nels helps him down into the car.

Reverend Alden arrives and embraces and kisses his wife Anna.

Albert doctors the engineer which is now going to be ok. Then Albert goes back to Sylvia he is weeping when he sees her. She is weeping too but also laughing at the sametime they both smile as Albert says, "Sylvia, I love you!"

Sylvia responds and embracing him, "Albert, my man, my hero! I love you too!"

Meanwhile out in the woods Bob asked his brothers, "Did anyone get the gold bars?"

Emmett answers, "Oh man, NO!"

Bob replies, "After all that and we didn't get the gold and Lewis you could have done a better job driving the train, big dummies!"

Lewis says, "Bob I did my best, you know I never engineered a train before."

Bob replies, "Yeah, it shows you never did." Then they head on their way.

Back on the train before the engineer started the train back up Albert and Almanzo says to Laura and Sylvia, "Get on our horses and we will ride back together to the depot. We can get your packages loaded off when we get there."

Rev. Alden also says to Anna, "Ride with me in the buggy."

The rest of the ladies ride back to the depot in the train as the engineer gets the train turned around

At the train depot they all unload their packages and puts them into different wagons and head back to Walnut Grove.

The Gold bars where shipped to Fort Knox Ky.

A couple of days later Mr. Hollingsworth, the Train President. The Mayor of Chicago along with Mr. Richard Sears comes into Walnut Grove with William Hurst a newspaper man and a ceremony is held and Albert is declared a hero for saving the train from crashing and all the lives on board.

After declaring Albert a hero Laura speaks up and says, "I don't want to take anything away from Albert, my brother for he did a great job engineering the train but also Almanzo, Nels and Mr. Edwards are heroes for helping us with the Dalton Gang in the Presidential car."

Then Anna looks at her husband, Robert and says, "You are my hero!"

All the men were declared heros to their wives.

That evening in different homes the celebration continued. At the old ladies home that brought long underwear for their husbands their husbands modeled them for their wives. At Reverend Alden's home they had a romantic candlelight dinner.

At the Wilder's boarding house Albert and Sylvia, Laura and Almanzo also had a romantic candlelight dinner and afterwards Laura and Sylvia made up a nice hot bath in two separate tubs and says to their husbands, "This is for our heroes!"

Then remembering back to when their wives saved them from the outlaws who robbed the bank in Sleepyeye says, "You both are also our heros. Remember when you both took care of those outlaws who robbed the bank in Sleepyeye?"

Sylvia replies embracing and kissing Albert, "Oh yes, my love."

Laura replies also embracing and kissing Almanzo, "Oh yes, my love."

Then the two couples enjoy a hot bath together, engaging in sweet love!

All the husbands and wives are heroes in their own special way in Walnut Grove.

** The**** End**


End file.
